


Tragedy in her Veins

by theautisticjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Original planet, Slow Burn, Snoke Is A Creep, Tatooine (Star Wars), rey is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: The iron gates surrounding the capital of Tatooine were...imposing to say the least....King Finn of Aquaus is attending the courting ceremony of Princess Rey of Tatoonie. With tons of men lining up to try to make her their's, the last thing he expects is for her to choose him as her fiance.Rey on the other hand wants nothing to do with any of them, but in order for her to keep her title as Princess and not be banished, she must marry a man she barely knows.But when all her suitors are creepy or abusive towards her, (especially Emperor Snoke) she is shocked when Finn shows her kindness and treats her not like an item, but like a person....A Finnrey slow-burn fic because I hate myself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltylikecrait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/gifts).



> Uhhhhhh so hi again. I wanna thank Birdie for the lovely beta reading. All the good parts of the fic were her suggestions.

The iron gates surrounding the capital of Tatooine were...imposing to say the least. 

King Finn of Aquaus stood in the cockpit as his personal guard and best friend flew the ship calmly through the gates. 

“Your majesty!” the king jumped, turning to his handmaiden, Rose. 

His mother had insisted on giving him one, even though he didn't need one. 

_“Mother I don't need a nanny, I have Poe.” he argued years ago._

_“Darling, you both need a nanny. Why I let that man guard you is beyond me. Regardless, you need one to make sure you don't do stupid things and embarrass our planet.”_

“Yes Rose?” 

“You must get changed, quickly! You must make a good first impression on everyone.”

“Why? I'll just get it covered in sand anyway, did you see outside? It's beyond disgusting.”

“Keep your mouth shut, it could be worse.”  
She pulled out one of his many suits and hung it up. “Be dressed by the time we land, or do I need to dress you up like a child?”

“You do not, Rose. I'm fine.”

She let out a huff and shut the door. 

He sighed, unbuttoning his travel shirt and pants. He glanced out his window, disgusted at the amount of sand on this dumb, boring, ugly planet. 

He had to spend a week here, and try to court a royal brat who would more than likely ignore him. 

Goodie. 

It didn't take long to land, Rose barging in as he laced up his boots. 

She placed his crown on his head, and stared. “Chin up, back straight, I will slap you if you slouch.” 

“What if I told my mother?” he smirked, following her to the ship's exit. 

“She would agree with me. That's what I love about your mother so much. She has more than six brain cells.”

Poe was already outside, grimacing at the sunny planet. “These winds are gonna chip the paint. Hopefully you can woo her so this will all be worth it.”

Finn crossed his arms. “If I won her heart, then I'd have to live here.”

“Oh Gods no. She will come with us.” Poe snorted

“Regardless, I don't think she'll want me.”

“Oh come on,” Poe leaned over. “once she sees you, you'll at least spend a night with her.”

Finn gave him a playful push. “Shut up, man. You know I don't do one night stands.”

“Well, make it a two night stand then.” he shrugged, the palace doors opening. Inside were dull sandstone, Finn internally cringing at the lack of color. But the palace was brimming with life. At least fifty princes and kings were milling about, and in the middle of them all, was Queen Leia Organa of Alderaan

“King Finn! Welcome!” she went over and hugged the young man. “You've must've gotten taller since your coronation.”

He smiled. “No, your majesty, I haven't.”

She smiled. “It's good to see you again. I hope my niece takes a liking to you.” she lowered her voice. “You're one of the few men here who wouldn't take advantage of her and are her own age.”

“I hope she likes me too, it will be an honor meeting her.”

“Thank you, a servant will escort you to your rooms.” Leia bowed and went to speak with some other guests as a servant ran up to them. 

“King Finn of Aquaus, yes?” 

He nodded. 

“Great, please follow me.”

She took them down a long hall and up a flight of stairs. She unlocked a door, letting them in. “Your servants can sleep in the side bedroom, I do hope you enjoy your stay here. The ceremony is at six. There, you will be instructed the time you will spend with the princess. Thank you.” 

As the servant left, Finn collapsed on the bed. “Even the bed sucks.” he huffed. 

“Well not everything here sucks. Leia was nice.” Poe replied, taking off his jacket. 

“Agreed. You should be honored she said such high things of you!” Rose chimed in. 

“But I don't understand, she put the event together. She got to pick the guests, right?”

Rose sighed. “I see you didn't read about Tatooine’s culture, did you? During a courting ceremony, all eligible men must attend unless they don’t want to come or are already courting someone. The princess _must_ marry one of them, or else the throne will be given to the next in line, which is her cousin, Benjamin. She will be mocked and thrown out of the royal line. It's barbaric.” 

“Yikes. That's...overkill, don't you think?”

“Of course. But rules are rules. Her father is a hermit and the only changes he's made are throwing out Jabba the Hutt. Which was good but that's all he's done.”

“Is he nice?”

“Did you not hear me? He's a hermit. He doesn't speak to anyone.”

“And his daughter, princess…?”

Rose stamped her foot. “REY! REY SKYWALKER OF TATOOINE!” 

Poe quickly ducked into the side bedroom to hide his laughter and avoid Rose's anger. 

Finn lay in fearful silence. “Thank you for the reminder.”

“I swear to the force and the gods above that if you mess up even one name, I will return you to your mother in a bodybag!” she hissed. 

“Point taken.” he whispered.

She shook her head, a knock at the door revealing the servants once again with their luggage. “Dinner will be brought to your rooms tonight at four, as will every other meal. the ceremony, once again, starts at six. Please don't be late.”

The door closed, Rose slamming Finn's trunk onto the drawers and began unpacking his clothes. For a short girl, she was full of rage and power that terrified Finn and every man who dared blink in her direction. 

“So, what do you think the activities around here are?” Poe asked, leaning against the door frame, shirtless and sweating.

“Ugh, put some clothes on Dameron.” Rose snarled. “And the activities are for you and Finn to stay away from anything dangerous.”

Poe took a step closer. “I'm hot and haven't unpacked my clothes yet. And what’s wrong with a little danger?” he smirked. 

“Ah yes, I forgot, you're a fucking child and I must unpack your clothes for you. Want me to tuck you into bed and read you a bedtime story?” she asked, slamming the empty trunk and tossing it to the side. 

“That would be-” 

“-say another word and I'll cut your dick off.” 

“May the Gods have mercy on your souls.” Finn groaned from the bed.

 

….

 

“Rey _please,_ it'll be less than an hour.” Leia begged. 

“I refuse to speak to men who will more than likely degrade me and assault me the first chance they get.”

“I know the feeling, I was in a similar place like you.” Leia replied. “But you'll find someone, I promise.”

“Oh, like how you found a man who turned out to be a criminal and left you?” she retorted. 

“Han didn't leave me. We're just on a break.”

Rey turned and stared at her hands. “I don't wanna be a princess or a queen. I wanna be free.”

Leia didn't reply, giving her niece a soft hug before heading out to announce her in the ballroom. 

“Attention everyone! Thank you all for coming! It's such a delight that my lovely niece shall find her husband here in this week.”

The room erupted into applause. 

“Now, my brother is sadly unavailable tonight, but you should see him sometime within the week. Now, it is with great pride I introduce you all to my niece, the future Queen of Tatooine, Rey!” 

The doors opened, and there Rey stood. 

Her hair was up in a beautiful braid, her dress beige and silk. A veil hid part of her face as she made her way through the path of nobles to her aunt. 

“Rey just turned 19 last month, and is honored to continue on the tradition.” Leia continued. 

No one noticed the way Rey's fists clenched or the way her eyes burned with tears. At least, so she thought. 

Finn stood and watched the future queen make her way up the stairs. She looked like a sandstone pillar in a sea of misery, both blending in and drawing attention to itself all at once. 

“Thank you all, once again for coming to my...courting ceremony. I am nervous but excited to begin tomorrow. You will be delivered a time when you may present yourself to me by a servant after this welcome ceremony is over. They will arrive to your room, so please don't fall asleep too early, as you could have breakfast with me tomorrow. Thank you all, I look forward to meeting you.” she gave a forced smile, the room bursting into applause.

The crowd thinned, Finn making his way out through one of the many doors and back to his room, Poe appearing from the crowd. “She seems lovely.”

“Is that sarcasm?”

Poe frowned. “No, she seems nice.” 

“I mean, she looked more miserable than-” 

“-My goodness, Finn of Aquaus?” 

The voice sent shivers down Finn and Poe's spines. Poe placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“Emperor Snoke! What a surprise to see you here.” Finn replied, Poe standing at his King's side, waiting for him to make a wrong move. 

“Oh come now, Finn, no one can keep me from a good party, you know that. Besides, have you seen the princess? She's beyond stunning, has been ever since she was a little girl.”

Finn tried to hold back his disgust. “She is beautiful, but, don’t take this the wrong way, but aren't you a bit too old for her? I mean, you're as old as her father.” 

“Ha! See Finn, this is why I like you, you aren't afraid to speak your mind. But no, I'm not. Age is just a number. And besides, my parts still work fine for a healthy heir.” 

Finn held back his gag reflex. “I guess. but I must get back to my room now. It was lovely speaking again.” 

“Oh course, I do hope we can chat more in the week, if not, give your mother my regards, and I'll invite you to the wedding.”

Poe and Finn power walked back to their room, opening and slamming the door quickly. 

“That is one of the most vile men I've ever seen.” Poe growled. 

“Tell me about it. He always made creepy remarks about my mother, especially after father died. He's beyond messed up.”

“What's messed up?” Rose called from the bathroom. 

Finn peaked his head inside, seeing her sitting in the giant tub, covered in bubbles. The sight made Finn smile, but it was replaced with a frown seconds later. “Emperor Snoke. Ran into him in the hall.”

“Oh that bastard. He's a monster, Finn.”

Rose knew that more than any of them, as she had worked in his palace before coming to Aquaus. She never said much about her life there, but what she did tell was horrifying. 

“Yeah, he made a gross comment about the Princess, saying she was beautiful as a child.”

“Yep that's Snoke.” Rose grumbled. “Other than that, how was the ceremony?”

“Short, and Princess Rey-” 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Poe answered, a servant standing there. He handed Poe a letter and bowed, before going off to the next door.

He handed it to Finn. “It's addressed to you.”

Finn opened it, and nodded. “Evening walk with the princess in the fifth day, not bad.”

“Means we’ve got a lot of time to kill. I for one am gonna go check out the other ships, and maybe mingle with some of the gentlemen who aren't here for the princess.” 

“Don't cause trouble!” Rose yelled from the bathroom. 

“Trouble is my middle name.” he smirked. 

“I thought it was Cassian.” Finn replied. 

Poe huffed and went back to his room, Rose and Finn sharing a laugh at his expense.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey slammed facedown on the bed and groaned. She rolled over and sighed, rubbing her face. 

She still had three days of this shit. Three days of breakfast with ugly bastards, morning walks with fashionless assholes, lunches with dumbass tools, mid afternoon tea with terrifying psychopaths, dinner with creepy dicks, and an evening stroll with aggressive dipshits.

She needed some time off. She glanced at her watch, realizing she had three hours before dinner, enough time to go down to the local pub and gamble. 

She went to her closet and pulled out her civilian clothes, quickly changing from her stunning gown to a pair of pants, a cloak, and a button down shirt that was too big for her. 

She laced up her boots before locking her door and looking out the window. Luckily, no one was out there. She quickly hopped out the window, landing with a soft ‘thunk’ in the sand. She wrapped her scarf around her face, so only her eyes were visible. She grabbed her goggles from her pocket and adjusted them over her eyes.  
She shoved her hands in her pockets, quickly making her way over to her father's old garage, when a voice stopped her. 

“Excuse me?”

Rey froze up, slowly turning to the voice. 

A woman, about her age, was leaning against the palace wall, cigarette in hand. 

“Y-Yes?”

“Do you know of any spots on his planet that aren't covered in sand? I have sand on every part of my body, and I'm just about to start screaming if I find more.”  
Rey blinked slowly, the woman cocking her head. “Oh, my bad. I thought you were one of Princess Rey's handmaidens. My apologies.” 

_She doesn’t realize I'm the princess…_

“No no, I am! Sorry I was in my mind, haha.”

The woman smiled. “Well in that case, can you answer my question?”

“The answer is no. Every inch of this planet is sand.”

“Dammit.” she took a drag from her cigarette. “I hate this place.”

“The feeling is mutual. One day, I'm gonna leave and never come back. There is nothing here for me.” Rey sighed, shaking her head. “I'm sorry to vent.”

“You're totally fine, it sounds like you need it. I'm standing here, being pitiful, but when that brat of a princess ignores my king, I can leave.”

“Brat?” Rey asked, mildly horrified. 

“From what I hear she's horrible. Is it true?”

“I mean...she's a princess, but she's not really horrible. Her life certainly is.”

“I guess you have a point: dead mom, horrible father, has to live on this planet,” the woman threw her arms up in the air, “I would be a bratty bitch too.”

Rey chuckled. “I must admit, it’s nice to talk to someone who hates this planet too. Everyone else in the palace is all ‘You must have pride in your culture and this planet!’ Like what culture? The sexist bullshit I-the princess has to put up with? The fact that Anakin Skywalker, The Mad King, was born here? Is that what I'm supposed to be proud of?!” Rey shook her head. 

The woman nodded. “I agree one hundred percent with you. My old planet...there used to be so much to be proud of. Now that sick bastard Snoke has taken over. He took away my sister, my home...everything. I had to flee to Aquaus.”

“I'm so sorry that happened to you. I've met him once or twice. He's quite creepy.”

“Indeed, he made an inappropriate comment to my King about the princess.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What did he say?”

“Something about how Rey had been gorgeous since she was a child.” 

Rey shivered. “Nasty.” 

“Agreed. I'm so glad I left.”

They were left in a comfortable silence until Rey spoke once more. “You said you were a handmaiden to a king visiting here?” 

“Oh yes! King Finn of Aquaus. She'll be meeting him on the fifth day.”

“Is he nice?”

“Oh he's lovely...very handsome too.” 

Rey smiled and nodded. “Thank you. Say, do you want to go to the bar with me? I gamble, it'll be my treat.”

The woman sucked in a deep breath. “I'd love that too...but I I'll have to pass. What's your name?”

“Re-Breha! My name is Breha.” Rey fibbed. 

“I'm Rose. It was lovely meeting you, Breha. I hope I see you around.”

Rey nodded and waved, sprinting off to her father's garage to grab her speeder. 

She smiled to herself as she started it up and sped across the desert. _Finn of Aquaus...maybe I'll have one thing to look forward too._

 

.....

 

She arrived at Mos Eisley, parking her speeder outside, shoving the keys in her pockets. She opened the doors, the smell of alcohol and sweat filling her nose. It smelled more like home than the palace did.

She pulled her scarf down and placed the goggles up on her head, sitting down on an open bar stool. 

“Well well well, I didn't think we'd see you again princess. Figured you'd be busy fucking other men to pay us a visit.” a greasy alien chuckled, placing one of his tentacles on her shoulder. 

“Oh come on, you know I wouldn't miss sabracc nights for the world, K'Leek” she chuckled, the bartender handing her the usual. 

“That'll start in a few minutes, meaning we got time for another quicky in the back, princess.” 

She sighed. “I fucked you twice, and both times I was incredibly drunk. I have to go home early tonight, relatively sober. So the answer, like always, is no.” 

He grinned, showing off his three tongues. “Princess, it was six times.” 

“I think you're confused with the numbers. We had sex twice, and the two times we had it, you lasted six seconds.” She smirked. 

The life forms around her broke into fits of laughter, K'Leek turning red with embarrassment. 

He turned his back to her, Rey smirking into her drink.

It was good to be home.

 

…….

 

 

The fifth day of the ceremony came surprisingly quickly. Rose changed her mind about his outfit almost ten times before he begged her to stop and just pick one. 

He ate his dinner, Poe checking his watch and Rose rubbing her hands together nervously all the while. 

“Can you guys like...calm down? I'm the one who's meeting the princess.”

“We know but, what if she's the one?” Poe teased.

Finn scoffed. “True love doesn't exist in my line of work.”

“If you keep that attitude up it won't ever come to you.” Poe replied. 

“Whatever. I'll talk to her, tell her she's pretty, have nothing in common, come back here, and then continue on ‘till the end of the week.”

“She might surprise you.” Rose hummed. 

“I've seen it all before. Nothing surprises me.” 

He got changed, Rose placing the crown on his head. “Stay calm.” 

“Rose, I am calm.”

“I know you are. Just…” she shook her head. “Whatever, don't make a fool of Aquaus.”

Poe took him down to the meeting place, guards there to pat him down for any weapons since he and Rey would be alone during this walk. 

“It's past eight, she should be here.” Poe commented. 

“Maybe she found the love of her life and is ignoring me.” he shrugged. 

Before Poe could reply, the doors opened and there she stood. 

Her face was red, her hair a mess. “Are you King Finn?”

“Yes, Princess Rey. Are you alright?” 

She turned to her guards. “I'll take it from here, thank you.” before turning back to Finn. “Well?” she gestured to the doors leading outside.

“Of course.”

They exited the palace, and as soon as the doors closed, Rey put her head in her hands.   
“I hate my life.”

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because I live on the shittest planet in the galaxy, my father hates me, old men keep groping me, and at dinner, I got kissed by a man older than my father!”

“That's awful. I'm sorry, is that why you were late?”

“Yes. I hate that vile man. He gives me nightmares!”

“If you don't mind me asking, who was it?”

Rey stopped venting for a moment and glanced at Finn, considering him.  
“Emperor Snoke. He's the most vile man I've met.”

“Ah. I must agree with you, Princess Rey.”

When he didn’t receive an answer, he looked over at the princess. She looked less angry, perhaps resigned.

“Please, just call me Rey. And I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who hates him.”

“Trust me, you are not. And thank you, Rey. Just call me Finn.”

“Okay Finn. Well, we should probably talk about something else that doesn't make me wanna vomit. You're from...Aqua, right?”

“Aquaus.” he answered.

“I do apologize, but I don't know much about it. What's it like?”

“It's the most beautiful planet in the galaxy. The stars light up the oceans around us, making the marble palace s-”

“Wait, did you say oceans?!” She seemed to perk up. Finn was a bit taken aback as he realized this was the first time he’d seen the princess smile - a real smile - since he’d been here. It was genuine and warm. He quite liked it.

“Y-yes. Our planet is ninety-seven percent water.”

“Really? That’s my dream planet. I'd want to live there forever!”

Finn didn’t know what Princess Rey (Rey, he reminded himself, just Rey) looked like when she was happy until now. He hoped she stayed like this.

“I’ve never been swimming, or sailing. Oh, are there fish? Coral at the sea floor? Beaches?! They’re so much different from deserts, aren’t they?”

“You could visit sometime?” He suggested, amused, “I think you’d... love it...” he trailed off as he realized Rey’s eyes were fixed on him. Why was she looking at him like that?

Rey blinked.  
“I’d love that.” She gave another smile, this one small and shy.

She cleared her throat, and it was as if a spell had been broken. They continued walking quietly.  
“Finn...” Rey spoke up again, “forty-eight hours from now, I will have chosen a man to spend the rest of my life with.”  
Finn nodded, unsure of how to respond.  
Rey continued to lead Finn, looking forward.  
“If... if that man were to be you... are you prepared for that?” 

“Yes... I am.”

She smiled and threw her arms around him, pulling him close. “I know I'm not your first choice.”

“You're lovely. And if you do marry me...we aren't living here.”

She laughed and took her arms away from him, taking his hand instead. It was as if a spark shot through them both. 

“Did you-”

“-feel that? Yeah.” They both blushed, Finn chewing his lip in the silence. “We should probably head back.” She muttered.

“Yep...it’s late.”

“I shall wait in agony till I can see you again.” he gently kissed her hand. 

She laughed, and his face lit up. Something told him she hadn't laughed in awhile. 

When they approached the doors to the palace, she took her hand from his and her smile went away to a thin line, as if someone had flipped a switch in her mind. 

They entered the palace, Leia waiting, her hands by her side, looking anxious. 

“What's wrong Auntie?” she asked. 

“Say goodbye to King Finn first, remember your manners.”

She sighed and turned to him and curtsied. “Thank you for the lovely walk, your majesty.” 

He bowed. “The pleasure was all mine.” 

As they both stood back up, she winked at him. He tried to hide the blush and quickly walked back to the room. 

Rey turned to face her aunt. Before she could ask what was wrong again, Leia spoke. “It's your father, he wants to talk to you.”

Rey inhaled sharply. “What does he want?”

“I have no clue. He just requested you.”

Rey sighed and walked down the hall, and then down another, to the door that held his room. 

She knocked, no one answering. “Father? You requested me?”

The door slowly opened, her father sitting in a chair in the corner by the window. She entered and closed the door. 

“What do you need, father.” 

“Leia...she said you are looking for a husband. Are you courting someone?”

She sighed. “It's the courting ceremony, father.”

“No...did they change it?” he rubbed his beard. 

“No father.”

“Then why are you having it now? You are still a baby…”

“I'm nineteen, father.”

He blinked. “That can't be right.”

She clenched her fists. “Well father maybe if you actually came out for my birthday, you would know.”

“No...no you're thirteen.”

“Do I look like I'm thirteen, father? Do I look like a scared child too you who wants her dad?”

He didn't answer. 

Rey felt tears fall down her face. “I'm not. I've grown up. I'm being groped and assaulted and you do not care. I won't see you when I die, father. Because unlike you, the force shall accept me into the clouds, while people like you rot in hell.” she spat. 

He didn't move.

“You do not care about me, you never have. Mother did not have a heart attack. She killed herself so she wouldn't have to spend another moment married to you.”

“What did you say?” he glanced up, his eyes burning with anger and sadness. 

“You heard me, father. Mother killed herself rather than spend another day with you. She knew you were a monster. I just wish I had figured it out sooner, and not wasted my life hoping you would come back!” 

“You don't mean that.” he whispered. 

“Oh I do. And I wish, everyday I wish she had taken me with her when she joined the force. I hate you, father. I can't wait till you drop dead.” she hissed. 

She stormed out of the room and back to hers, her dress soaked with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey wasn't allowed to spend time with any of the suitors before or after she met them, but she longed to see Finn once again,as the men she met on the sixth day couldn't compare to him.

His kind eyes, the way he spoke about his planet with pride, his stunning lips, the way he didn't talk down to her….

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Finn was the only man she could truly marry who attended this ceremony. She had been hoping for a film like romance. Where they would meet and they would just spend six hours making out and then get married and live happily ever after.   
But no. She would marry Finn, a nice man, but she so wished she could have the romance she would read about in fairytales.

She was shaken from her thoughts when a knock sounded at the door. She climbed off her bed and opened the door, Leia entering. Rey went back to the bed and collapsed on it, Leia sitting at the end. 

“So, what a week, huh? Has it been stressful?”

Rey snorted. “You have no idea.”

Leia gave a weak smile, before speaking once again. “You know why I'm here. What man will you give your hand too?” 

Rey took a deep breath. “Finn of Aquaus.”

Leia perked up. “Really?”

“Yes. He never insulted or assaulted me, so he's the best one."

“The few times I've met him, he seemed to truly be a bright man and a wonderful leader. I'm honestly surprised you actually picked someone! Especially so quickly, I was expecting we would do a back and forth for hours. I'm very proud of you.” 

“So what happens next?” Rey asked, rolling over on her back. 

“Well, we figure out the wedding, which will be in two weeks, it'll either be here or Aquaus, and then you'll be his wife and the Queen of Aquaus. You'll either live here or Aquaus, and you'll rule over both regardless-” 

Rey held up a hand to silence her. “Aunt Leia, I am _done_ with this planet. Father can keep it, and when he finally dies, Ben can have it and do whatever he pleases.”

“Rey it's your duty-” 

“No, no it's not. I've been trained from the age of ten how to be the perfect wife and queen. I care more about being a good wife and queen for Aquaus.” Rey did not care about being a good, obedient, walking baby maker. But a little fib to make it seem like she cared about that would surely give her the edge for Leia to agree. 

Leia sighed, clearly seeing though Rey's lie. “Okay, we will make the announcement tomorrow morning. Get some sleep. It will be your last night here. Good night Rey." 

She left, leaving Rey alone. The young woman curled up, and closed her eyes. She silently prayed she wouldn't wake up and have to live this nightmare. 

 

….

 

When Finn awoke, Rose had already packed his bags, his clothes laid out for him. 

“The ceremony begins in forty minutes.” Rose spoke, handing him his shirt as he stood up. 

“Why'd you let me sleep so late?” he asked, beginning to button up his shirt. 

“You were tossing and turning all night. I was concerned. Are you nervous?”

“Um, I guess a bit…” he mumbled.

“Finn, if you need to talk, you can talk to me. I know I'm a servant but I'm also your friend. Did something happen on the date? You said it went okay, were you lying?”

He inhaled sharply. “Um, a little. She uh, she said she liked me.”

Rose nodded, surprisingly not tearing into him for keeping secrets from her. 

“And she...she said she might end up choosing me.” 

The world stopped, before Rose let out the loudest and longest sigh in the history of the universe. 

“Why didn't you tell us sooner?”

“I figured she'd find someone else. But now...now I'm just not sure.” 

Rose grabbed a pillow off his bed and screamed into it for a solid ten seconds. Finn silently watched her brief breakdown, unsure of what to do. She pulled away and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Rose, I'm-"

"-Save it. I'm gonna go out for a smoke, I'll be back in time for the ceremony. Don't follow."

She marched out of the room and slammed the door. 

Poe stuck his head out of his room. "So the princess wants to marry you, huh?"

"I guess? I just don't know." Finn collapsed on the bed. 

Poe headed over and sat down next to him. “You can always say no.”

“Poe, I promised her I would say yes.”

Poe sharply inhaled. “Well, I know you’re going to hate me for suggesting this, but what if you break that promise? I mean, Aquaus and Tatooine aren't BFF’s, so yeah, you’ll feel like shit for a few days, but you’ll be free.”

Poe was right. Nothing was in Finn’s way, he could easily refuse. 

But the spark that went through them that he, no, she had felt too! 

He could only imagine Rey’s face if he refused. She had suffered so much in her nineteen years, and if he refused, he would be one of the many people who abandoned her.  
He could see her crying and screaming at him, calling him a bastard for leaving her to fight this battle alone. He could see her being kicked out and stripped of her title, forced to wander the streets.

Or worse, she could marry Snoke and, if what Rose said was true, be tortured by most repulsive man in the galaxy till she dropped dead.

“No. If Rey asks me, I’ll say yes. I promised her, Poe.”

Poe shook his head. “You’re a good man, Finn. But for once in your life can you be a bit selfish?”

Finn stood up and finished buttoning up his shirt. “Maybe someday, but not today.   
And with that he walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Poe.

 

….

 

Rey brushed her hair, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." She replied, glancing down at her table to grab her lipstick, the door opening. She took off the cap, and held it to her lips, when a voice made all her hair stand up and her lipstick smudge onto her cheek. 

"Rey?" Luke stood in the doorway, cane in hand, making his way over to her. 

"Father, I-I thought you were going to be Leia." She shuttered out. She hadn't seen her father leave his room in years. Why on Tatooine was he in her room? 

"I heard you're going to pick your husband." He whispered. 

"Yes, my courting-" 

"-I'm sorry." 

"Pardon?" She asked. 

"I'm sorry...I never changed the rules. I should have ended this whole ceremony thing after I married Mara and you were born. I just wanted to tell you that before you left." 

Rey gripped the lipstick tightly in her hand. He was sorry about the ceremony, but not the years of emotional abuse and distress he caused her? He wasn't apologizing for abandoning her? 

She stood up, and placed the cap back on the lipstick and gently removed the smear from her face. She then turned. "Apology not accepted. Now if you excuse me, I have a man to wed." She brushed back him, ignoring his shouts for her to come back. She blinked away the tears. She could cry later. She needed to show she wasn't a scared little girl anymore. She brushed off her dress, and stood in front of the doors to the ballroom. She took a deep breath, ready to seal her fate.

 

…..

 

Finn found himself in the same spot as when the ceremony had been seven days earlier. And just like then, Rey entered in a silk beige dress. She didn’t stand as tall or defilently as last time, she looked broken.

Leia was speaking, but he wasn’t listening. Instead, he was watching Rey, and soon her eyes came up to meet his. They stared for what felt like hours, but was no more than five seconds. Leia placed a hand on her shoulder, signalling Rey to begin speakinging.

“Thank you all for coming to my courting ceremony, it was… lovely meeting you all. But, I can only choose one man to become my husband, my equal, my partner. I wish I could say that I had to think long and hard about who to choose, but then I’d be lying. It was easy, I knew from the moment we held hands he would bring me the most joy out of any of the other men.” She took a deep breath, the galaxy holding its breath.

“The man I chose as my husband, the father of our future children, the man with whom I shall weather any storm life shall throw our way is...King Finn of Aquaus.”

Everyone turned to the young king, who stepped forward.

“Will you bless me with the gift of marriage and love, and become my king?”

He walked up and kneeled before her. “I would be honored to do so.”

Some people applauded, but most left the room to go collect their belongings.

Once most had left the room, Finn turned to her. “That was a beautiful proposal.” He smiled.

Rey snorted. “My aunt wrote it, and I wanted to gag throughout most of it.”

“Rey!” Leia grabbed her arm but the angry woman pulled it away.

“Leave me, auntie!” Rey snapped, and turned, darting back to her room.

“King Finn I want to apologize for my nieces statement, I did write it, but she gave me the detail about you two holding hands which means it meant something to her. I will have her ready to go by seven so she can go home with you tonight. Again, I apologize for her behavior. I wish I could say she wasn’t usually like this…”

“Queen Leia, if I were her, I would react the same way. I’ll go back to my quarters, Commander Poe will prepare the ship. I shall speak with you again tonight.” Leia quickly turned and scurred after her niece, leaving Finn alone.

He made his way back to his room, when a hand gripped his shoulder. “King Finn, my congratulations on your engagement.” Snoke hissed, sending shivers down Finn’s spine.

Finn turned and brushed his hand off. “Thank you. I’m quite excited.” he turned to leave but Snoke continued talking.

“I knew it would come down between the two of us. What with my power and wealth, and your...looks, I knew we were the best.”

Finn tried to not roll his eyes. “I guess, although Snoke, I don’t appreciate you ignoring Aquaus’s power or wealth.” 

“Oh Finn, I meant no such offense! We are on even footing, I should have said.” He gave a nasty grin. “I must admit, I-”

“Can I help you?” Snoke turned to see Poe, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“No, I’m discussing things with Finn that someone like you would never understand, Dameron.” Snoke snarled. 

“Oh I know exactly what you're talking about, Snoke. I’m not a moron.” Poe snapped.

“Has anyone ever told you how much you look like your mother, Dameron?” Snoke asked, changing the subject abruptly.

“Yes, many times.”

“No wonder, you look like the male version of her. Such a pretty thing, really. Shame she never took my offer to work for me. And shame that she died so young, leaving the galaxy without another pretty face. Luckily, it seems that you filled that spot, eh?” Snoke shrugged. 

“Excuse me?” Poe hissed. 

“Poe, come on let’s go-”

“I said, you're pretty face filled that spot, didn’t it? I’m always looking for another pretty face, so if you want excitement, please, just come and find me. I’ll always have a spot open just for people like you-” he reached up his hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Poe’s ear, but Poe was quicker, grabbing his wrist.

“Do not touch me.” Poe growled. “Never mention my mother again. I love my job, and I know what you do with pretty faces, Rose has told me all about it.”

“You mean that traitorous pile of bantha shit? Do you honestly believe a word that comes out of that whore's-”

“Snoke!” A voice shouted from down the hall.  
All turned to see Rey, still in her engagement gown, but barefoot, marching down the hall. “Are you harassing my fiance?” 

Snoke turned red. “No no no! I was merely discussing-”

“Really? Because it seems like you were insulting him and his bodyguard. Stop being a sore loser!” she snapped, her face covered in dried tears. 

"Oh dear princess, are you upset about your choice already?" Snoke asked looming over her, regaining the composure he lost at Rey's sudden appearance. 

"Never. I will never regret my choice. I do hope you'll regret many choices you have made, but I regret nothing. Now, you best be off, we won't let you stay another night." She crossed her arms, angrily tapping her foot. 

"Of course, my princess." He scurried away, or so she thought. 

She turned to Finn and Poe, sighing loudly. "I apologize for interrupting that conversation, but as much as I love fist fights, I'd rather not see one happen and add to the stress of today. I will you see you two later tonight." She gave a nod and headed back to her room, leaving a stunned Poe and Finn. 

"Holy shit dude, I don't think you'll be wearing the pants in this relationship." Poe chuckled. 

"I mean she is a Skywalker. They're crazy sometimes." Finn replied, heading back to their room.

"Not for much longer, since she'll be joining your crazy family." Poe playfully gave him a shove, Finn rolling his eyes. 

 

….

 

Rey rubbed her eyes, opening her bedroom door, realizing the massive task of packing she was going to deal with. The clothes weren't a problem, mainly her little trinkets from when she was a child and all her mother's things father hadn't locked away.

She grabbed her trunk and began to shove her childhood toys into it, when someone grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. Before she could properly react, her lips were smashed against Snoke's, Rey in shock. He began to push her onto her bed, his hand slipping under her dress. She pushed him away from her, gasping at him.

"I know you like it, princess. Stop hiding it." 

"Fuck off." She spat.

"I don't know why you try to hide it, or why you chose a king over an emperor. You would be a goddess among men."

"I already am one." She replied, catching him off guard. 

“Such confidence from such a tiny woman, it's quite arousing…”

“Get the fuck out of my room, Snoke. Or do I have to throw you out myself?” 

“I’ll leave you be, but I’ll be back, princess. And you will come crawling to me.” 

“Unlikely.” She hissed, shoving him out the door, quickly locking it. She rushed to the bathroom, her whole body shaking, and quickly began to wash her mouth with soap, sobbing as she tried to get the memory of Snoke off her lips. 

 

….

 

 

Leia cupped her niece's cheek, tears in her eyes. “Look at you, you’re so grown up. Your father is very proud of you.”

“Then why is he not sending me off?” 

Leia looked down. “I don’t know.”

Rey scoffed, staring as the twin suns begin to set. It felt odd, realizing that this would be the last time she would ever live here. Her childhood home...well, Tatoonie stopped being her home years ago. 

“You look like your mother when you stand like that.” Leia whispered.

Rey turned, eyebrow raised. “What?”

“Standing like that, your expression, you just...you just look like her. She’d be proud of you too.”

Rey didn't know what to say, luckily her answer being avoided by the appearance of Finn. “Are you ready to leave?” 

“Yes.” Leia tried to give her niece a hug goodbye, but Rey brushed her off, cringing internally at the hurt look on her aunts face. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”

“Right, please let me know when you arrive, okay?”

Rey didn't reply and headed up the ship's ramp. Finn followed, placing a gentle hand on her arm. “Are you okay?” 

The ramp shut, the ship beginning to whirl. “Yes, I’m just very tired.”

“Of course, Rose will show you to your room.”

The young woman appeared out of nowhere, smiling at Rey, beckoning her to follow. Rey cast one last look at Finn, her stared back at her. He almost looked like he was going to say something, but Rose spoke up down the hall, Rey quickly following.  
“We should be there by tomorrow morning. This is your room.” Rose opened the door to reveal her room, Rey peaking in. 

“It's very…”

“Empty? Yeah, this ship is like that. You should probably head to bed soon.”

“Right, um, when will Finn be joining me?”

Rose blinked and cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

“Like, when will he come to bed?”

Rose chuckled. “He's in his room, you're in your room. I'll see you in the morning. I'm supposed to say ‘wake me up if you need anything’, but if you do wake me up and you're not dying, I will hurt you. Nightie!” with that Rose closed the door, leaving Rey alone in the empty room. 

She pushed her trunk to the side and stripped naked, peering out into the whirlwind of hyperspace. 

She could only barely remember leaving Tatooine back when Mama was still alive. She could remember tall trees with houses in them, and a language she didn't understand. 

How she wished she could remember that planet and return. But as the years went on, her mother's image faded. Her brilliant red hair was now soft, her green eyes gone, her smile nonexistent. 

She headed over to her trunk, opening it up to grab her holos. She sat on the bed, opening the first one up, a sob escaping her lips. It was Mara holding her, barely an hour old. Even after birth, her mother still looked radiant. She had a smile on her face, cradling her baby. 

She swiped to the next one, her heart stopping. It was a video, her mothering laughing as Luke appeared in frame. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips, their foreheads resting against each other. But stopping as their baby began to fuss. 

_"Oh look at her, being whiny already. She really is your daughter." Mara mused._

_"Hey! I'm not whiny!" Luke whined._

_"Uh huh. Now take your whiny baby, I need sleep." She huffed._

The holo ended, Rey swiping to the next one, even though she knew she was going to be heartbroken. 

It was a continuation of the last video. Luke was holding her, cradling her gently outside the room, humming to calm her. 

_"Shhhh, you're safe princess, you're okay. Daddy's got you, he won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Baby Rey calmed, blinking slowly at him._

The holo ended, Rey uncontrollably sobbing. What happened to her daddy? Why did he abandon her when she needed him the most? 

She got up and shoved the holo back in her trunk, her vision blurry from tears. 

She crawled into bed, pulling the blanket up. Her mind filled with thoughts, the terrifying feeling that she would turn into her father if she truly fell in love with Finn. 

The thought of abandoning her imaginary baby and her future planet made her wail into her pillow. She fell asleep like that, her dreams filled with happier times and future tragedies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this ready to go since October, but I'm a lazy bitch so I'm just now uploading it. 
> 
> ~~I'm just as terrified about RoS as all of you~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can, it makes me happy.


End file.
